Back When We Were Young
by Yemam2422
Summary: They don't remember it, but Beth and Rio met as teenagers. Note: I believe there's about a four year age difference between Beth and Rio and this story is based on that.


Beth had a new ritual. Late at night, after Annie and her mom had gone to bed, Beth crept down the stairs and went outside for a walk. The huge black sky made her problems feel so small. Sometimes a long walk. Sometimes a short walk. The length determined by the complexity of her tribulations. This night, Beth walked far and fast.

Tonight's problem: Dean Boland. He just finished his junior year at Michigan State and promised that they'd spend the summer together. Campus was only a couple of hours away but sometimes it felt like he was on the other side of the country. And that's where we he was now. Literally. Instead of being with her, he decided to go on a road trip with a bunch of his football buddies. He extended a half-hearted invitation when he heard her disappointment, but that it would be "just the guys."

He promised they'd do something special, just him and her, when he got back. Dean was full of promises. Promises that he was faithful when she confronted him about rumors of him being with a sorority girl. Promises that they'd get married. Promises that he'd take over his dad's car dealership and money would never be an issue.

With a sigh, Beth picked up her pace. The beat of her feet on the pavement creating a soothing rhythm.

Beth believed Dean's promises, stories, explanations. She needed to. She was so tired of scraping by, scratching and clawing her way through life, doing whatever she needed to make sure she and Annie were okay. At least she had Ruby. She was like a guardian angel, coming into her life when Beth felt the most desperate and alone. When her mom's depression kept her in bed more often than not. Ruby was visiting family in Georgia and Beth missed her so much. Life with good friends made everything easier.

Beth was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize how far she walked until she ran into a hard…something…and fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch," Beth half-shouted in pain and shock, rubbing the hip that took the brunt of the fall.

"You okay?"

Beth looked up and found a hand stretched out to her. The street lights revealed a boy dressed in dark jeans, black t-shirt and black chuck taylors. Muffled music came from headphones on a CD Walkman hanging around his neck.

"I'm fine. You should watch where you're going." Beth swatted the hand away and stood up on her own.

"So should you. _You_ ran into _me_. And what are you doing walking out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Beth's eye squinted in frustration, her hands stationed themselves on her hips. She wasn't going to let some…what was he? A freshman?…tell her what to do. Now that the shock had worn off she got a better look at him – short dark hair, dark features, dark eyes, dark clothes. He fit into the night seamlessly. And she realized she had walked miles, to a neighborhood she usually only drove by. 

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Beth."

"Rio."

Rio tilted his head in observation. Even in darkness the girl stood out. She was brighter somehow than everyone else he usually saw around here. Big blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, porcelain skin.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was in a rush to get home and I didn't see you."

Rio has been distracted. His brother brought him to a house he didn't know with people he didn't like. Based on the bags they carried in and the hushed tones, Rio knew something shady was going down. He didn't want to be a part of it so he told his brother he was walking home.

"I'm…sorry too."

"You sure you're okay? You need ice? I live right over there."

Rio pointed across the street to a tan house. It was small but well taken care of, you could tell the lawn was freshly mowed.

Beth paused, drawing in a deep breath. She's fine, she doesn't need ice, but she's not immediately declining his invitation. She's drawn to this stranger, his soothing voice, cool attitude. Maybe it's the simplicity of a distraction from Dean, from everything, but she doesn't want the conversation to end.

"What are you listening to?"

"The Fugees."

"Cool. I wish I had a Walkman." Her job at Dairy Queen covered some basics for her and Annie, and few fun nights out with Ruby. She had a hard time splurging on herself.

"Want to listen?"

"Sure."

Rio removed the headphones from his neck and placed them around her head. He gently pushed aside a stray piece of hair from her eyes. He wouldn't normally do that to a stranger, or anyone actually, but he's drawn to her. Everything about her was so…unexpected.

Beth froze, his touch stunned her more than their crash. He was younger than her but still tall and filled out enough to dominate her personal space as he stood closer. She didn't feel danger though, the softness around his eyes gave him away. So she let the familiar beat of "Killing Me Softly" fill her ears. Beth closed her eyes, swaying instinctively to the music.

Rio watched her, almost mesmerized. Who was this girl? Fighting with him and listening to this music in the span of a couple of minutes.

Beth snapped back to reality as Lauryn Hill's voice faded to silence.

"Thanks." Beth looked at Rio almost bashfully, handing back the headphones.

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

"No. I should get home."

"Okay. Be careful, Elizabeth."

Beth almost corrected him, but the small smile he gave her as he turned away let her know it wasn't mistake. Besides, she liked the way it sounded coming from him.


End file.
